


Equus

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Equus, Gen, RPF Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equus

“But Harry, won’t you be…naked?” whispered Ron.  
  
“Yes, but only for a moment,” Harry said impatiently. “Don’t you see Ron, this is my chance to make a name for myself, albeit a totally different one, outside of a magical sphere.”  
  
“I think it’s brilliant! An actor! How exciting! And Equus. What a play you’ve picked for your debut,” thrilled Hermione. “Are you sure you’re up to it?”  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to see? My director has trust in me.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to imply anything negative at all – I was actually thinking of all your ‘fans’, I hope they don’t show up and make the play a mockery.”  
  
“Well, I will be acting under an assumed name, after all most muggles won’t have heard of Harry Potter anyway.”  
  
“Very clever Harry- what name will you acting under?” asked Hermione.  
  
“Daniel Radcliffe.”  
  
Ron snorted into his pint, “What kind of pansy name is that anyway, Daniel?”  
  
“Probably a little less so than Rupert, eh?”  
  
Ron froze.  
  
Harry smiled. “Oh everyone knows about Rupert in Soho.” The mysterious red head goes to school in Scotland, he’s kind of clumsy and shy but oh the tricks he has up his sleeve, so to speak.”


End file.
